


we are all as numerous as leaves on trees

by aphrodite_mine



Category: Juno (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-13
Updated: 2008-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Juno MacGuff didn't get pregnant and one time she kinda did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we are all as numerous as leaves on trees

**I've got a serious craving for lasagna. Seriously.**

Oh hell yes he tastes amazing, and Bleeker's probably the only one who believes her but he's Juno's first kiss let alone anything else and she's never even really wanted to do this with anyone else. Sure, she's thought about it, but that was like with movie stars and the college kid down the street and he did this _thing_ with his back muscles while he washed his car on the weekends home from school. They didn't tell Juno about the noises he'd make, not in health class, not even really in the porno she and Leah watched last year (but of course, they had the sound turned way down so her mom wouldn't hear, so that would explain things). Tell me if I'm doing this right, Juno asks, thinking that they fit perfectly, even though everyone says that Paulie is about the boniest guy in Junior year. There's a joke there, but Leah's not here to tell it, and thank god because You're perfect, Juno, he says and his hands tighten around her shoulders in a way that makes her mouth drop a little.

**That one time in the park by the fountain. He knows what I'm talking about.**

Bren sends him up to her room with a raised eyebrow but Juno coughs a little in surprise to see Steve Rendazo standing in her doorway. He, apparently, just wants to copy her science lab, which is hilarious because just yesterday Juno copied it herself off of Bleeker. She gives him a blank look. You came all the way over to my house for that? Steve shifts his feet, looking around the room in a way that is so obvious and judgmental that it almost makes Juno pee in her pants. Seriously dude, she says, there are like five million people who you could get this assignment from. You hate me. She's just starting to show, and already feels like a fucking spectacle and she doesn't know what to do to get Lame-o Rendazo out of her room. I just wanted the answers, MacGuff, he scowls, making eye contact with the killer unicorn poster Juno loves more than Liberty Bell - that's what she told Leah when she bought it at least. Don't know what you're doing here, then, Steve. She stretches out his name like a joke. And it is. Kind of. Funny.

**A kind of shelter from the storm. You know, the one in my heart.**

They watch _Suspiria_ \- just for comparison purposes, Juno says, taking out the DVD from her backpack one afternoon. Mark eyes her ever-growing belly and smirks. Alright, he says, but only because you've already acknowledged Argento's inferiority. Once Juno figures out the Loring's state-of-the-art DVD player and gets it playing, she settles on the couch, propping her feet up on the coffee table. This opening scene kills me every time, she says, not taking her eyes off the screen. I mean, the colors, and his use of soundtrack. Just blows me away. Mark isn't watching the movie, not really. He's watching Juno, the way the blowing curtains and sheets of rain on the screen are reflected in her eyes. He stretches his arm across the back of the couch, feeling like he's in high school again and yawns as his fingers barely graze her left shoulder. Juno lets out a barking laugh. Are you trying to put the moves on me mark? Mr. Loring? Soon-to-be father of this precious life growing in my womb? She shakes a little with laughter but settles back against him. God Mark, you're so weird. No one cuddles during _Suspiria_.

**Why am I so brave when I'm naked? Because you'd think it would be the other way around.**

Leah thinks it would be totally hilarious to see Juno's tits now that they are swollen past the size of her hamburger phone. And of course, Leah ends up taking off her shirt too because as she puts it, how often does she get to strip for an audience. So you strip often for yourself, Juno jabs, poking her right nipple as she stares into her reflection in the mirror and wondering how long milk is going to dribble out of her once she pops the kid out. Leah is angling her body so her chest protrudes further out and sucking in her little stomach and she makes a face next to Juno's in the mirror. So, I'm pretty sure that one of us owes the other money, because there has to have been a bet made at some point to the fact that my breasts would always be the more well endowed pair. Leah's face is alarmingly close to Juno's chest, leaning down to inspect. Juno smirks. Should I just cough up the five dollars now? She wonders if she has change in her wallet. You know, Leah says, they do actually smell like that cocoa butter stuff. I was curious. Juno figures they probably taste like it too, for how much she rubs in daily, but she doesn't mention it.

**It's not a love song, alright? So just shut the fuck up.**

It becomes an obsession, after the first time. Feeling life beneath her fingers, thruming under her palm. Vanessa dreams of it, pressing her hands to her own stomach in her sleep and moans. For once when Juno visits it's Mark who isn't home and Vanessa gives her a tour of the baby's room. Do you like the color? I was trying to pick something gender neutral since it's a surprise. I think it adds cheer to the space, don't you? Juno just walks her fingers up her belly, one stripe at a time and nods, lips pursed. Definitely, she says. It's like... it feels very fluffy. And awake. Vanessa beams, trailing her index finger against the wall. We're considering putting in a fan as well, for a nice, gentle breeze. And of course, furniture. We haven't quite decided on those details. Ah, Juno says, the Lorings aren't open-window types. She points to the blank wall. Maybe the first family photo here? All dressed alike? Vanessa presses her lips together, longing to take this girl and just _become_. That's what I was thinking anyway, she says, holding her hands to her sides now, so that she doesn't reach out towards her baby. Can I touch you again -- not really something she can ask. So she doesn't.

**Just make the turn as it comes and don't ask questions.**

They don't speak on the drive home, but Mac takes one look into his daughters eyes and doesn't say a word about giving Paulie a ride. Liberty Bell sings along with the radio, kicking her feet, and Bren thinks her eyes look a little older when she catches her reflection in the rearview. Juno lies in the back seat, her head in Bleeker's lap. He brushes her hair back, staring straight ahead. His mother always told him to keep his eyes on the road and he'd feel better. How was the race? Juno asks, her voice barely audible over LB's singing and the running car. Paulie looks down at her upturned face and smiles. I broke a record.


End file.
